


Broken soul

by Kaarina_Riddle



Series: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Facebook: Marvelously Magical Fanfiction, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020, Post-Endgame, crossover fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle
Summary: Andromeda faces the heartbreaking news of Tony after the final showdown between Thanos and the Avengers right as her grandsons party is happening. What will she do? How will she react?
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Tony Stark/Andromeda Black Tonks
Series: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896502
Collections: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020





	Broken soul

**Author's Note:**

> This is apart of Marvelously Magical on Facebooks Bingo 2020. This is one of the squares in my unique card created by the admins. 
> 
> Bingo Square prompt: writers choice   
> Pairing chosen: TonyStark/Andromeda Black Tonks

Andromeda had been stuck in London when the final battle between Thanos and the Avengers had gone down, Tony had said he would come to her the moment it was all finished. But then she felt the crushing pain in her heart and knew he wasn’t coming back. 

She tried to ignore it and be positive for their daughter as she got ready for Teddy’s party but nothing could keep her attention. Her very soul was breaking apart at the knowledge that Tony was gone. 

They waited until after the party to tell her— Pepper, Peter, T’Challa, Shuri, Bucky and Sam all showed up and stood to the side only coming forward to give Teddy his presents and wish him a happy birthday. 

Then the party ended and they all came to her, she knew what they were going to say but she couldn’t bare to hear it so as a gut wrenching sob came from within her, she turned and ran out of the room. 

Pepper was the only one to follow her and the rest stayed to tell Nymphadora and Remus what had happened. 

“Andromeda, I am so very sorry that I have to be here with this news today.” She started. 

“Why? What happened?” She asked around her tears. 

“He knew there was only one way to defeat Thanos and keep you guys safe and that was the only reason he did it. He didn’t want you, Dora, Remus, Teddy or Mary to have to live in a Thanos world.” Pepper explained, wrapping her hands around the grieving woman. 

“How could he think I’d want to live in a world without him?” Andromeda sobbed. 

“You have to push through for him, he did this for you.” 

“But…” 

Andromeda tried to talk, but Nymphadora came rushing out the door at that moment and came into her mothers waiting arms. 

“Mum, please tell me they are wrong.” Dora said as a last ditch effort to ignore the news. 

“They aren’t, my lovely little star. I could feel it in my soul the moment it happened,” Andromeda told her daughter. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Dora sobbed. 

“Because I wanted your sons birthday to be amazing and you to be able to enjoy the day before I sprung this news on you.” Andromeda explained. 

“You knew?” Pepper asked, her eyes drawn to her feet hiding the pain behind them. 

“I did. Yesterday I felt this crushing pain deep within me and knew he hadn’t made it.” She said. 

“I couldn’t imagine having to hide that heartbreak for a full day.” Pepper said. 

“I did it for our grandson. Tony would have hated to know this party wasn’t everything we had planned.” Andromeda explained as she stood, “Now if you don’t mind I need to be by myself for a little while.” 

Everyone just let her go without an argument. 

Andromeda stood on the shore of the lake they had first met one another and let her head fall back so she was looking to the sky, “I love you so much my dearest love. I will never forget a moment of our life together. Please keep safe now and save a spot for me I don’t think I’ll be far behind you.” 

And she was right. Andromeda Stark passed away a week after Tony left the world in her sleep, she couldn’t bare another moment of the pain that came from losing him. 

Their daughter and family all joined together to give them a funeral that spoke of nothing but the love they had shared for years. They were reunited in the afterlife and enjoyed watching over their friends and family as it continued to flourish and grow. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think xo


End file.
